BAMON de A à Z
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, ce sera un recueil de drabbles et d'OS sur mon couple préféré BAMON parce que j'y crois encore!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey amigos! Oui, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de fan-fic en cours mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de nouvelles inspirations. Ce qui est dur car je suis en terminale, et pas capable de trouver le temps d'écrire! :'( mais mes idées sont clairement au chaud dans ma tête ^^ **

** Donc, j'ai eu encore une autre idée qui est de faire des mini-OS ou drabbles sur mon couple préféré de TVD _Bamon_! J'espère que vous allez apprécier. XD Il y aura en tous 26 chapitre pour les 26 lettres de l'alphabet 3 Dans ce recueil, le Bamon est déjà un couple formé! **

**Disclamer: Malheureusement ce show ne m'appartient pas :)**

**Bonne lecture! On commence avec un tout petit drabble ^^**

**(…)**

_**A pour Amoureuse**_

_**Bonnie est déjà tombée amoureuse des centaines de fois, ayant eu son cœur brisé des centaines de fois. Pourtant cette fois, elle a trouvé la bonne personne en Damon Salvatore. Il est peut-être un vampire, un psychopathe et un tueur, mais lorsqu'il est avec elle, il est une toute autre personne. Il sait cuisiner, il a un accent italien des plus sexy et est un formidable amant. Il y a des moments plus intenses qui font que Bonnie tombe encore plus amoureuse de lui de jour en jour, ce sont les moments où Damon lui dit qu'il l'aime et cela de tout son être. **_

_**''Tu peux me le répéter?'' demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du vampire.**_

_**Il la regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser.**_

_**''Je t'aime.''souffla-t-il, ensuite dans oreille.''I love you, te quiero, te amo, ich liebe dich.''**_

_**Oui, Bonnie ne se lassera jamais de l'entendre lui murmurer ces mots car oui, elle est Amoureuse!**_

**(…)**

**Alors? ^^ **

**Le prochain chapitre sera la lettre B pour bébé, ce sera de l'humour!**

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


	2. Chapter 2

_**B pour bébé**_

_**/!\ Bonnie et Damon sont humains ici ^^ drabble légèrement inspiré du film LE FILS DU MASK à voir pour bien se marrer**_

_**12:52 am **_

_**Damon se leva pour la millième fois du lit conjugal et se dirigea vers la chambre d'où provenaient les pleurs d'un bébé. Son bébé, **leur **bébé! Oui, il était content d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait aussi horrible. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, donnant au jeune homme l'envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur ou de passer sous un camion. Il pesta intérieurement contre Bonnie qui dormait à poings fermés, comment faisait-elle d'ailleurs? Damon se frotta les yeux et se dirigea vers le berceau de Sean – oui, il trouvait ce prénom pas adapté à un bébé mais Bonnie était beaucoup trop persuasive! **_

_**''Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois-ci? Je t'ai changé, je t'ai donné le lait et j'ai même chanté pour toi.'' fit le jeune homme d'une voix fatiguée.**_

_**À sa grande surprise, Sean s'arrêta de pleurer et le regardait avec de gros yeux. Doucement, Damon se mit à le bercer et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, le papa le posa lentement dans le berceau. À peine qu'il mit un pied hors de la chambre, Sean se remit à crier à pleins poumons.**_

_**''S'il vous plaît, faites que cela s'arrête...'' supplia-t-il à voix haute.**_

_**Pourtant, Sean ne semblait pas lui accorder son souhait et se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort.**_

_**''C'est bon, papa est là!'' s'exclama Damon en prenant son fils dans ses bras.**_

_**Et là, il s'arrêta de pleurer et Damon fronça les sourcils et baisa tendrement le front de Sean.**_

_**''Tu sais que t'es un vrai petit malin toi?'' murmura-t-il à son fils.**_

_**Il s'assit dans le canapé et se mit à chanter une berceuse. Oui, être papa comprenait des surprises. **_

_**Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bonnie se réveilla, elle trouva la plus belle des visions. Damon qui dormait dans le canapé et Sean reposant sur sa poitrine. N'y résistant plus, elle prit une photo et prit soin de ne pas les réveiller. Damon et Sean Salvatore étaient ses amours!**_

**(…)**

**Whaou, j'aime celui là! *-* Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? ^^ Merci pour mes premières review XoXo**

**Le prochain sera C pour Chien xD **

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


	3. Chapter 3

_**C pour chien**_

_**''Il en est hors de question!'' s'exclama Damon pour la millième fois.**_

_**Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras, ils s'engagèrent tous deux dans un duel de regard mais la jeune femme savait que c'était toujours Damon qui gagnait à ce jeu.**_

_**''Je te déteste.''murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.''Ce sera le dernier, je te promets de ne plus t'emmerder avec ça!'' supplia-t-elle ensuite.**_

_**Son petit ami prit un air dédaigneux, et fit un NON catégorique de la tête.**_

_**''Tu m'as fait ce coup de nombreuses de fois, tu promets que c'est le dernier mais c'est un mensonge. Et là, tu vois? Ça fait la millième fois qu'on a cette conversation, mais cette fois je te le refuse Bonnie.''**_

_**''S'il te plaît Damon, regardes le bien...il est trop mignon.''**_

_**Damon soupira avant de poser les yeux sur le petit teckel, que sa copine avait dans les mains et il devait avouer qu'il était mignon. De plus, Bonnie et cet animal semblaient être liguer contre lui car ils faisaient tous deux leur tête de chien battu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bonnie avait une telle influence sur lui, cela faisait quand même la cinquième fois qu'elle lui faisait le même cinéma. Allez donc lui demander d'où ça lui sort cette obsession pour les chiens!**_

_**''Oui, il est plutôt pas mal mais on en a déjà quatre à la maison et je me demande comment tu fais! De plus, ils n'arrêtent pas de jouer avec mes affaires et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.''**_

_**''Pourtant tu sais très bien, que je sais m'excuser.'' fit la jolie métisse, un air malicieux dans les yeux.**_

_**Ils se regardèrent un moment et Damon déclara forfait:**_

_**''OK, on le prend! Dépêches-toi qu'il fasse des bêtises et que tu viennes t'excuser!'' déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**_

_**''Idiot.''**_

_**(…)**_

_**So, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? ^^ Merci pour vos commentaires! XoXo **_

_**Prochain chapitre: D pour Drogue **_

_**À plus...bisous...bisous...Stella**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**D pour drogue**_

_**PDV Bonnie**_

_**Il existe des moments, lorsque Damon n'est pas à mes côtés, où je me sens terriblement seule et en manque. C'est presque comme si, il était vital qu'il soit là près de moi car malgré nos différents, il a réussi à me convaincre qu'il était fait pour moi...chose que j'approuve parfaitement. Je l'aime de toutes les manières possibles, et il me le rend bien car Damon Salvatore est ma drogue. Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre ces produits pour me sentir en extase, car sa seule présence me fait monter au Paradis. **_

_**PDV Damon**_

_**La première que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à une personne comme moi, colérique et quelques fois impulsif. Pourtant, elle m'a laissé sa chance et maintenant, je ne m'imagine pas sans elle. Elle peut être têtue et borné dans sa tête, mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. J'aurais toujours du mal à m'y faire, car elle mérite quelqu'un de bien et je mérite quelqu'un de bien. Nous sommes deux contre le monde, car Bonnie Bennett est ma drogue, mon alcool...mon âme toute entière.**_

_**(…)**_

_**Alors? Veuillez m'excuser du retard! Je vous mets aussi le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Prochain chapitre: E pour Exceptionnel**_

_**À plus, bisous, bisous...Stella**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**E pour Exceptionnel**_

_**Douze choses que Bonnie choisirait pour décrire ce qu'elle ressent avec Damon.**_

_E**merveillée: Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'observer ses beaux yeux azur.**_

_X**ylophone: Leur romance pourrait être jouée avec un xylophone. **_

_C**haude: Bonnie perd immédiatement la tête dès qu'elle voit Damon sans tee-shirt.**_

_E**tonnant: Elle est toujours surprise de voir que leur relation marche toujours comme avant.**_

_P**assion: Il n'a rien de plus vrai que de voir un Damon passionné.**_

_T**ourmentée: Lorsqu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles de lui...alors qu'ils se sont vus il y a une heure.**_

_I**maginaire: La jeune femme a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillée.**_

_O**uvert: Malgré son caractère, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif.**_

_N**ouvelle: Elle a l'impression qu'à chaque lever de soleil, leur relation se renouvelle.**_

_N**aturelle: Elle n'a pas besoin de faire semblant, car il sait comment elle est faite.**_

_E**nergie: Sentir son corps près du sien au réveil, lui procure du revigorant. **_

_L**oyale: Elle ne s'imagine pas lui manquer de respect, car il en ferait de même pour elle.**_

_**Bonnie l'aime de tout son cœur car Damon est un être exceptionnel.**_

_**(…)**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) **_

_**Prochain Chapitre: F pour Fabuleuse**_

_**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella.**_


End file.
